陳浩南教書潮文
「'陳浩南教書潮文'」出自電影《97古惑仔之戰無不勝》，由鄭伊健飾演的陳浩南在班房向學生分享加入黑社會的心路歷程，多年來一直被網民二次創作，「key」入不同的主題中。 原片 425px|left 原文 中文版 點解入黑社會？ 巴閉囉，英雄主義，疊馬。 我唔妥你，我可以��你； 我唔鍾意你，我可以��你。 ��仔你睥咩呀？出嚟隻揪吖！ 隻揪呀！ 揪我吖！揪吖！ 我揪你你揪我，點呀？ 你見過冧友未呀？你見過死人未呀？ 你話陳浩南你偶像吖嘛，你見過陳浩南未呀？ 銅鑼灣揸fit人吖嘛，好巴閉呀？ 你知唔知佢大佬畀人冧咗佢掹唔到； 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢條女，死，佢救唔到。 你知唔知陳浩南諗緊咩呀？ 話畀你聽佢唔想做揸fit人， 佢唔想入黑社會， 但係佢冇辦法，冇得返轉頭。 係呀，每個人都有偶像，我都有。 其實，讀唔讀書，我理唔到咁多， 但係我想話畀你聽，行錯路，冇得返轉頭。 英文版 When I was at your age, I almost joined the triad. Why? I thought the rascals were great! They are heroes. If I don't like you, I can question you. If I don't like you, I can beat you. What are you watching? Let's go out for a fight! What are you doing? You dumb bell. Want a fight? Come on, beat me! You beat me and I beat you, so? Haven't you seen killing? Have you seen people die in front of you? You clalm Chan Ho Nam your idol, have you seen him? Isn't he great? Branch leader of Causeway Bay! He couldn't save his boss when he was killed. You know, he watched his girlfriend being killed. He couldn't help. Do you know what he is thinking? He doesn't want to be branch leader, you know? He doesn't want to be a triad. But he can't help! He has no return. Everyone has his idol, I have one too. In fact, you study or not, that's none of my business. But I want to tell you. If you choose a wrong way, you can't return. 改編潮文 浩南教你點解出膠post篇 點解出膠POST? 巴閉law 存在主義 無聊 我唔妥你 可以出POST屌鳩你 我唔鐘意你 可以派膠比你 o靚仔你啤咩呀 出黎裸跑丫 裸跑呀 屌我丫 屌丫 我屌你 你屌我 點呀 你見過若智未,你見過大大師兄未呀 你話ADMIN係你偶像丫ma 你見過ADMIN未 高登揸fit人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢賓周比人切左駁唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住香港高登，死， 佢救唔到 你知唔知ADMIN諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做高登人 佢唔想入高登 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有條撚 我都有 其實 有冇夢想 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 出錯POST 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解玩facebook 點解要玩facebook? 巴閉law 羊群心理 晒命 我唔妥你 可以買起你(收買朋友) 我唔鐘意你 可以dup你 (義氣仔女) o靚仔你啤咩呀 出黎打場呀丫(躲避球) 打場呀 打我丫 打丫 我打你 你打我 點呀 你見過串友未,你見過晒命未呀 你話你唔知facebook 有咩咁好玩丫ma 你玩過facebbok未 未試過玩facebook丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知唔玩會比人串你唔識野 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢條以前條女攬住其他仔, 佢葡萄緊 你知唔知玩緊facebook諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想facebook 佢唔想見到以前條女d相 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有玩 我都有 其實 玩唔玩 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 玩facebook 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解入好戲量 點解入好戲量? 巴閉law 英雄主義 疊馬 我唔妥你 可以唱你 我唔鐘意你 可以串你 o靚仔你啤咩呀 出黎嘴過丫 嘴過呀 嘴我丫 嘴丫 我嘴你 你嘴我 點呀 你見過賴恩慈未,你見過馮世權未呀 你話楊秉基係你偶像丫ma 你見過楊秉基未 西洋菜街揸fit人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢大佬比人抹黑 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢條女生野, 佢醫唔到 你知唔知楊秉基諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做揸fit人 佢唔想入好戲量 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 讀唔讀書 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 行錯路 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解住公屋 點解要住公屋? 夠平law 多鄰居 住得舒服 我無糖 可以問隔離借 我想打牌 可以搵你 o靚仔你打唔打呀 唔夠腳丫 黎啦喂 打牌丫 打丫 我食你 你食我 點呀 你見過冷巷開台未,你見過樓梯扑野未呀 你話你住過公屋丫ma 你知唔知公屋間隔呀 講自己住私人樓住居屋丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知我都好想住架 你知唔知我收入唔多，比唔起首期 你知唔知儲好耐都係得過吉 話俾你聽我唔想住公屋 我唔想住得咁差 但係我無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都想住好d 我都係 其實 住得好唔好 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 住開左 就無得返轉頭ga 浩南教女點解要應約 妳條女 : 點解要應約? 摟屌law 西痕 等仔溝 佢想屌我 可以問我 你唔鐘意 可以話之你 死佬你啤咩呀 出黎同佢隻揪丫 隻揪呀 揪佢丫 揪丫 佢扑我 你屌佢 點呀 你試過扑野未,你見過我高潮未呀 你話人地係撚樣丫ma 你見過條撚樣未 話我應約就打鳩我丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知我比人扑野時幾high 你知唔知我同一齊好悶好無安全感 你知唔知我而家諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽我唔想你做我條仔 我唔想同你一齊 但係我無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都想扑野 我都係 其實 靚唔靚仔 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 溝錯仔 係無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解要偷食 點解要偷食? 性飢渴law 咸濕 想發洩 我想射野 所以叫雞 我想咸濕 所以去夜總會 o靚妹你停咩手呀 幫我出野丫 出野呀 含野啦 含丫 我渣你 你含我 點呀 你見過谷精上腦未,你見過餓過飢未呀 你話你唔準我偷食丫ma 你見過我偷食未 話我偷食正仆街丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知我叫完雞試過比人捉黃腳雞走唔到 你知唔知我試過扑完野先發覺唔記得帶套 你知唔知我諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽我唔想去偷食 我唔想走去叫雞 但係我無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有性慾 我都有 其實 偷唔偷食 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 偷食左一次就無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解入英黃 點解入英黃? 高貴law 獸成主義 晒命 我唔妥你 可以踩你 我唔鐘意你 可以唱你 新仔你啤咩呀 出黎扑野丫 扑野呀 扑我丫 扑丫 我扑你 你扑我 點呀 你見過獸成未,你見過sm未呀 英黃o既揸fit人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢d女比佢diu到掹唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢d女,玩乒乓波, 佢救唔到 你知唔知楊獸成諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做屌女男 佢唔想入英黃 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 唱唔唱歌 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 行錯路 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解入男校 點解入男校? brotherhood law 真心朋友 基情四射 我唔妥你 可以福你 我唔鐘意你 可以Happy Corner你 阿男同學你啤咩呀 出黎爆菊花丫 爆菊花呀 爆我丫 爆丫 我爆你 你爆我 點呀 你見過女同學未, 你見過華山論劍未呀 你話Kuma係你偶像丫嘛 你見過Kuma未 和尚寺揸fit人丫嘛 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢睇住人地男女同學走廊你追我逐, 佢葡萄緊 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢個那些年女神,俾個MK仔無限中出, 佢上唔到 你知唔知Kuma諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做揸fit人 佢唔想入男校 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 上唔上斷背山 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 入左男校 無得返轉頭 浩南教你點解中出錯誤 點解要中出 爽law 係仔都想 型棍 我扑緊你 所以中出 你唔鐘意 可以話理之你 衰婆你啤咩呀 郁下條腰啦丫 扑緊野架呀 郁快D丫 郁丫 我扑你 中出你 點呀 你試過比幾多人中出呀,你試過生仔未呀 你話你肚個仔係我丫ma 你見過你個仔未 話個仔好似我咁型棍丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知我中出你果時因為太HIGH太快掹唔切 你知唔知你飛我果時睇住你走, 我管唔到 你知唔知我而家諗緊諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽我唔想中出你 我唔想幫你養仔 但係我無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個男人都想中出 我都想 其實 生唔生仔 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 中出錯就無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解上高登 點解要上高登? 巴閉law 小丑主義 硬膠 我唔妥你 可以起你底 我唔鐘意你 可以推你上報 08小隊你啤咩呀 出黎出post丫 出post呀 膠post丫 出丫 我屌你 你屌我 點呀 你見過腦魔未,你見過賭撚未呀 你話victor係你偶像丫ma 你見過victor未 前高登admin丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢比user屌佢bam唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢d相,見光死, 佢救唔到 你知唔知victor諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做高登admin 佢唔想俾人起底 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 硬唔硬膠 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 行錯路 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解揀跨欄 點解揀跨欄? 老爆law 飛簷走壁 著草 我唔妥你 可以撞跌你 我唔想排隊 可以跳過你 古巨基你啤咩呀 出黎訪問丫 訪問呀 問我丫 問丫 我問你 你問我 點呀 你見過黑鬼未,你見過一米鳩未呀 你話王一梅係你偶像丫ma 你見過王一梅未 食人差燒丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢送豆腐比人食, 佢無人食 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢條仔,軟, 佢整唔起 你知唔知王一梅諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做運動員 佢唔想入國家隊 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 讀唔讀書 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 行錯路 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你落公園屌板 點解夜晚落公園? 刺激 law 無野好做 夠涼 我性苦悶 可以拮下塊板 我玩中出玩厭左 可以試下野戰 蘋果你影咩呀 快D遮住我丫 快遮呀 遮我丫 遮丫 我屌板 掹唔出 點呀 你睇過youtube段片未,你見過自己上報未呀 你話活塞男係你偶像丫ma 你見過活塞男未 藍田屌板男丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢插左入塊板等左幾粒鐘 你知唔知佢親眼睇住條J搞到爆晒缸, 成地血, 佢都掹唔出 你知唔知活塞男諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想搵唔到女 佢唔想拮住塊鐵板過世 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有性需要 我都有 其實 點樣解決 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 係公園解決 係一定上頭版ga 浩南教你去太古廣場 點解要去太古城?原文作者應將位於太古的太古城與位於金鐘的太古廣場混淆。 巴閉law sales任我舞 威水 我唔妥你 可以玩你 我唔鐘意你 可以叫人炒你 o靚妹你當我無銀呀 屌!投訴你 乜撚呀 吹脹丫 吹丫 我玩你 我條仔玩你 點呀 你見過西裝友未,你見過名星未呀 你話唔可以關在間鋪ma 我名星黎嫁! 你只不過係senior炸ma 好威威呀 ? 你知唔知我一隻手指頭就可以整死你 你知唔知我同經理講聲.FIRE! 佢救唔到你 你知唔知佢諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽,佢唔想得罪我 佢唔想得罪我! 所以佢無辦法 點都要炒你 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 我紅唔紅 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 得罪我 無好下場ga 浩南教你點解要做阿姐 點解想做阿姐? 巴閉law 有六叔撐 威水 我唔妥你 可以喝你 我唔鐘意你 可以質問你 阿杜你當我無到呀 出黎(潑婦)罵街呀 罵街呀 鬧我丫 鬧丫 我鬧你 你鬧我 點呀 你見過DODO未,你見過汪明荃未呀 你話肥姐係你偶像丫ma 你見過肥姐未 不死傳說丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢老公走佬 佢掹唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢條女出醜, 佢救唔到 你知唔知肥姐諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做阿姐 佢唔想入TVB 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 賣唔賣身 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 陪錯老細 無得返轉頭ga 浩南話點解要1on1（廠長mode） 點解想做1on1? my power powerful law 有勞議員撐 威水 我唔妥你 可以KO you 我唔鐘意你 可以質問你 u want do what seven?? sun of bitch 你當我無到呀 出黎u come 呀 u come 呀 fight u丫 想要做什麼7丫 i fight,u, i fight,u,u 點呀 你見過太陽蕩婦未,你見過兜獲食粉未呀 你話第烏樂係你偶像丫ma 你見過第烏樂未 怒渣Lin丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知美國知道嗎 我的力量強大 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢條女1on1 ，佢美國來 你知唔知怒渣Lin諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做打魚 佢唔想炮又縮 但係佢無辦法 掉了碌矛插蟹 係呀 每個人都有泰國的手 我都有 其實 尋找脂肪酶 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 美國對我笑 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解要回post 點解回呢個post? 夠潮law 又夠創意 多人 我想回你 可以quote你 我唔想回你 可以ignore你 樓下你quote咩呀 quote字點解丫 引用呀 quote我丫 quote丫 我quote你 你quote我 正呀 你試過quote甜野被bam未,你俾人bam過未呀 你話被bam既人係你偶像丫ma 你見過pxtxr_bam未 係咁貼2.9級甜野既人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢俾人問候,要seed,佢俾唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢老母俾人問候,要seed,佢都俾唔到 你知唔知pxtxr_bam諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做放seed人 佢唔想益高登仔 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都想要seed 我都想 其實 down唔download 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 貼j圖 係要post埋種子ga 浩南教你點解要投陳克勤 點解投陳克勤? 驗尿囉 北上吸毒 抵死 我唔妥你 可以驗尿 我唔鐘意你 可以探肛 o靚仔你啤咩呀 出黎驗尿丫 屙尿呀 我驗你 你揸我 點呀 你見過揸胸未,你見過大胸未呀 你話陳克勤係你偶像丫嘛 你見過陳克勤未 七萬蚊助理仔丫嘛 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢大佬畀人驗尿屙唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢條女,揸, 佢揸唔到 你知唔知陳克勤諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做新議員 佢唔想入民建聯 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 吸唔吸毒 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 行錯路 無得返轉頭o架 浩南教你食營多版 點解要食營多? 好味囉 羊群心理 夠平 我唔夠食 可以食多個 我覺得好淡 可以加多兩滴美極 柒頭你食咩丁麵呀 黎食營多丫 食麵啦 食營多啦 食丫 我食你 你食我 點呀 你見過食濟未,你試過食厭未呀 你話你唔知營多有咩好食 有咩咁好食丫ma 你食過營多未 未試過營多丫麻 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知唔食會比人串你唔識食 你知唔知我親眼睇住高登班友係到食營多, 班毒男葡萄緊 你知唔知食緊營多諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想再食營多 佢唔想見到自己係到食營多食到厭 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有食 我都有 其實 食唔食 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 食營多 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你唔好係HKiTalk扣人分版 點解要扣人a-power? 滿足law 高高在上 報仇 我唔妥你 可以扣你 我唔鐘意你 可以扣你 俾我講中ar 出黎扣分丫 扣分呀 扣我分丫 扣丫 我扣你 你扣我 點呀 你俾過人誤評分未,你見過老屈人未呀 你話238X係你偶像丫ma 你見過238X未 評分專員丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢老細比人ban, 掹唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢條女,負分, 佢救唔到 你知唔知238X諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做評分專員 佢唔想扣分 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都鍾意扣人分 我都係 其實 扣唔扣分 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 扣人分 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解含撚龍咁威 點解含撚龍咁威 大隻law 柒頭主義 有米 我唔妥你 可以搵律師告你 我唔鐘意你 可以dup你 o靚仔你啤咩呀 我一拳打斷你14條pan骨 隻揪呀 揪我丫 揪丫 我揪你 你揪我 點呀 你試過開心果陣買車未,你試過唔開心果陣買LV未呀 你話含撚龍係你偶像丫ma 你見過含撚龍真人未 (改圖唔撚計 ) 係高登出iq題丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢d改圖多到佢自己都數唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢自己比人改左做鬼太郎,柒到核爆, 佢救唔到 你知唔知含撚龍諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想係高登上位 佢唔想再上位 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 出唔出IQ題 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 行錯路 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解摸住個下巴（MC西化改編） 點解摸住個下巴? 痕law 有鬚根 型棍 我唔舒服 可以R下 我唔想要鬚 可以炆走 o靚仔你啤咩呀 出黎炆鬚丫 炆鬚呀 炆我丫 炆丫 我炆你 你炆我 點呀 你見過D人炆到損晒未,你見過D人炆到流血未呀 你話關二哥係你偶像丫ma 你見過關二哥未 成個下巴都係鬚丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢下巴好撚痕R唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住佢D鬚打晒KICK 佢解唔到 你知唔知關二佬諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想留鬚呀 佢唔想成面鬚 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 留唔留鬚 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 炆走左 無得放返入去ga 浩南教你唔好亂跟風版 點解要買I-phone? 跟風law 潮流主義 人有我有 你用N記S記 我可以串你 我用I-phone 我潮爆過你 Android你啤咩呀 出黎鬥多apps丫 鬥多games呀 鬥多丫 鬥丫 我鬥你 你鬥我 點呀 你root機過未,你改過ROM未呀 你話喬布斯係你偶像丫ma 你見過喬布斯未 蘋果電腦fit人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢Mac OS 比Windows 做低左 掹唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住I-phone 4鬧鐘中左千年蟲, 死, 佢救唔到 你知唔知喬布斯諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做蘋果揸fit人﻿ 佢唔想入蘋果電腦 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都鍾意潮流 我都鍾意 其實 跟唔跟風 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 買錯機 係無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解撐梁振英版 點解撐梁振英? 巴閉囉!羊群心理!疊馬! 我唔妥你!可以爆你大獲! 我唔鐘意你!可以HACK你EMAIL! 唐唐你啤咩呀!出黎互爆啊! 互爆啊! 爆我啊!爆啊! 我爆你!你爆我!點呀? 你見過上海仔未?你見過劉夢熊未呀? 你話梁振英係你偶像啊嘛?你見過梁振英未? 中共地下黨員啊嘛?﻿ 好巴閉呀? 你知唔知佢搞八萬五比人淋左佢掹唔到 你知唔知佢親手出份支持六四廣告,佢收唔返 你知唔知梁振英諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做地下黨員 佢唔想入共產黨 但係佢無辦法,無得返轉頭 係呀!每個人都有偶像,我都有 其實投唔投票,我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽:行錯路,無得返轉頭 浩南教你點解要用鯉魚龍 點解用鯉魚龍? 巴閉law 實用主義 大隻 我想游水 可以衝浪 我唔鐘意你 可以水槍射你 NPC你啤咩呀 出黎隻揪丫 隻揪呀 揪我丫 揪丫 我揪你 你揪我 點呀 你見過水柱巨炮未,你見過破壞光線未呀 你話鯉魚龍係你偶像丫ma 你見過鯉魚龍未 海洋揸fit人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢訓練員比人lum左掹唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住鯉魚王死, 佢救唔到 你知唔知鯉魚龍諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做揸fit寵物 佢唔想做寵物小精靈 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每隻寵物小精靈都有偶像 我都有 其實 升唔升級 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 用錯PKM 無得返轉頭ga 浩南教你點解要睇達哥台 點解睇達哥台? 巴閉law! FF主義, 型棍! 我岩心水, 可以追隨; 我見隻game悶, 可以叫轉game; 班長你啤咩呀?! 禁回報丫! 回報呀! 回報我丫! 回丫! 我回報你, 你回報我, 點呀?! 你試過比jtv ban未? 你見過鬼婆未呀? 你話達哥係你偶像吖嘛, 你見過達哥未? 爆機兄弟揸fit人吖嘛, 好巴閉呀? 你知唔知佢比上司捉住左開OT走唔到? 你知唔知佢FF結衣BB係佢條女, 佢認唔到. 你知唔知達哥諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做爆機兄弟揸fit人, 佢唔想FF, 但係佢無辦法, 無得返轉頭; 係呀! 每個人都有偶像, 我都有; 其實, 睇唔睇JTV, 我理唔到咁多, 但係我想話俾你聽, 睇左一次達哥台之後, 無得返轉頭ga! 浩南教你點解要有國民教育 點解要國民教育? 染紅law 共產主義 疊馬 我唔妥你 可以批斗你 我唔鐘意你 可以河蟹你 o靚仔你啤咩呀 出黎隻揪丫 我老豆係李剛呀 揪我丫 揪丫 我斗你 你大我 點呀 你見過六四未,你見過死人未呀 你話毛澤東係你偶像丫ma 你見過毛澤東未 中共揸fit人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢攪大躍進死左好q人掹唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住四人幫,死, 佢救唔到 你知唔知毛澤東諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢想永遠做揸fit人 佢唔想失權冇勢 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 讀唔讀書 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 洗左腦 無得返轉頭ga}} 羅鈞滿版 點解我要串王維基？ 擦鞋law 鶴立雞群 博見報 我唔妥你 可以FB屌柒你 我唔鐘意你 可以對住你唱歌 o靚仔你啤咩呀 我係新張學友丫 分～～～開～～！！簡！～！！單～～ 好唔好聽丫 好聽丫 我出局 你笑我 點呀 你見過張文采未,你見過人炒窩輪欠巨債要屋企人還錢未 你話王維基係你偶像丫ma 你見過王維基未 HKTV揸fit人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢個牌比政府黑走左掹唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住班員工失業, 佢救唔到 你知唔知王維基諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做揸fit人 佢唔想再受政治迫害 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 發唔發牌 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 講錯野 無得返轉頭ga高登討論區：羅均滿：點解我要串王維基？ 陳浩南曬證坐巴士版 點解要曬證游河呀? 巴閉Lor，英雄主義，疊馬我唔妥你， 可以曬證串你我見你冇錢，可以曬埋你上車o靚仔啤咩呀啤曬證吖 你曬我 我曬你 點呀你曬過證未，你比carlo殺過證未你話魚蛋欣系你偶像吖嘛， 你見過魚蛋欣味呀"荔廠後備吖嘛 好巴閉呀"你知唔知佢揸白板 上左癮 番唔到轉頭佢親眼睇住熱九退役 佢救唔番其實做唔做巴膠 我理唔到咁多不過行錯路冇得番轉頭Lor 陳浩南叫你加入學聯版 點解入學聯? 隊草law 浪漫主義 今天我 我唔妥你 可以篤你 我唔鐘意你 可以要你消失 熱狗你啤咩呀 出黎集會丫 集會呀 抽我丫 抽丫 我抽你 你抽我 點呀 你俾人拉過未？ 見過花都陶未呀？ 你話羅冠聰係你偶像丫ma 你見過羅冠聰未 新東聯揸fit人丫ma 好巴閉呀 ? 你知唔知佢俾人串羅三七高票當選，佢兜唔到 你知唔知佢親眼睇住 City 成功退聯, 佢救唔到 你知唔知羅冠聰諗緊咩呀? 話俾你聽佢唔想做揸fit人 佢唔想入學聯 但係佢無辦法 無得返轉頭 係呀 每個人都有偶像 我都有 其實 退唔退聯 我理唔到咁多 但係我想話俾你聽 做左膠 聽日上紐倫堡ga 改編短片 2014警察招募日篇 陳浩南教書篇 2014 警察招募日 Category:潮文